Empty
by H.R.Wolf
Summary: new story by me! its another songfic, but its much lighter than my others, but a twist as well, If I never knew you by jon secada, kyoru. if there is any love in your heart for these kinds of stories, then you would review, please.


Hey! Yep it's another song-fic by me Im trying to lighten up a bit, if you have read my other works, there a bit tragic. But this one is a little lighter, enjoy . : song

If I Never Knew You

Jon Secada

'I had been taken. Right after graduation too, heh. They didn't even give me a chance to say good bye. I sit here, in this dark place, and she is all I can think about. I love her, she gave me a reason to smile, I would probably have killed myself as soon as I got here, if it wasn't for her, and that night she cried and held onto me for dear life.'

: If I never knew you, if I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of how precious life can be

And if I never held you, I would never have a clue

How at last I find in you, the missing part of me. :

'Ya, that night she cried. I wanted to hurt them for making her cry, them, that made her go through this. But all I could do was place my hands on her face and tell her that I was indebted to her, and that id be lost with out her.'

: In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you. :

'When mom died, a part of me died with her. The part that could love. I was safe if I couldn't love. Kyo, I don't know where you are and im sorry I didn't tell you last night but, I love you. You gave me what the accident took away, the power to love again, to trust again. Id be lost with out you.'

: If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real

Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true

I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever, if I never knew you. :

Tohru…..

:I thought our love would be so beautiful :

Kyo….

:Somehow we make the whole world right :

'Heh now they will all stay with me, no one can defy me, I am God! Let them suffer over their lost love, whispering in the night their 'I love you's''

:I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they leave are worthless whispers in the night :

Tohru knew what she had to do. ' Im right, I know I am!'

:But still my heart is saying we were right. :

She rounded the corner, the tears still coming. Yuki had showed her where he was. ' I don't want to forget him!'

: If I never knew you :

'Tohru I wish I could see you again' Kyo put his head in his hands ' I don't regret knowing you'

: There is no moment I regret :

' I love you Kyo, I'm coming'

: If I never knew this love :

' I remember when we met Tohru, you held me'

: Since the moment that we met :

' Life is too precious to live with out you Kyo!' she ran through the gate, and up to the building holding him.

:I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be:

" Kyo!" tohru screamed through the door, after realizing it was locked. Kyo was speechless, but managed to mumble " T-T-Tohru?" he ran to the door, pounding on it. " You shouldn't be here!" he cried into the door. Tohru stammered " Kyo, it wasn't by chance that we met! It was fate!"

: If our time's auspicious as that

Is here at last. :

" Kyo please let me in, I have to tell you something" by now Kyo was in tears, trying his hardest not to let her know. " I cant Tohru, I can't leave here, even if I wanted to, and I do so badly." They both sank to there knee's leaning aghast the door. The terrible door that kept them apart, kept the light from holding the dark. They both cried the bitter tears of lost hope.

:I thought our love would be so beautiful

So beautiful...

Somehow we make the world right

I thought our love would be so beautiful

We turn the darkness into light :

" I love you Kyo, I won't ever forget you." Kyo smiled " I love you too Tohru"

: And still my heart is saying we were right. :

" I don't regret Knowing you Tohru, I cherish the times we were together, and If I had never met you….."

: We were right

And if I never knew you,

And if I never knew you

I'd have lived my whole life through :

"…Id be empty, and lost forever, Tohru, Thank you"

: Empty as the sky

Never knowing why

Lost forever

If I never knew you :


End file.
